The Chesspiece
by Ali-chan et Vani-chan
Summary: ... and the next thing Harry knew, he was pinned to the wall, wrists caught above his head in a tight grip and chest to chest with the scowling Dark Lord. LVxHP SLASH EDITED


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything HP related except this fic, nor do I own Linkin Park's lyrics.**

**The Chesspiece**

**H**arry sighed. It had been a year since the Dark Side had triumphed over the Light. The Order had not stood a chance against the Dark Lord's army. The resistance had been weak and almost nonexistent. Seeing Harry Potter, their saviour, at He-who-must-not-be-named's side had broken their will to fight. Harry could still picture the betrayed looks on his friends' faces and the disappointment on McGonagall's. Harry rolled over on his stomach, clutching the silk sheets in his small hands. "It doesn't matter anymore," he told himself. "They're dead and I'm as happy as I could be. I have Tom now."

_Tom..._

Harry had not planned to fall for the Dark Lord. It had all been Dumbledore's fault.

**FLASHBACK**

Dumbledore had asked Harry to meet him in his office after his Potions lessons... Snape had let them out earlier than what was usual because Neville had managed to make his cauldron explode, once again, sending him to the infirmary and leaving the class to be hustled into the hallways, back to their Common Rooms, or, in Harry's case, to his summons. Having nothing better to do, he waited outside the headmaster's office. He had not meant to eavesdrop. After all, the door had been open.

"_I am appalled in your choice of action." The voice sounded familiar to Harry's ears. He realized it belonged to professor Lupin._

"_Remus, I had no other choice," came Dumbledore's reply. Despite his words, there seemed to be neither remorse nor distress in his tone._

"_But he could have died."_

"_And he did not. I had faith in him."_

"_Faith in him?! You _used_ him!!" _

"_Now, now, Remus. There is no need for such harsh words. I was merely assuring myself that he was really the boy the prophecy foretold."_

"_Ahh! So you were testing him?" Harry shuddered. He wasn't quite sure, but he wondered if the subject of this conversation was—him?_

"_It was for his own good, Remus. What if he had been a normal boy and I had sent him to kill Voldemort. Even with intensive training, he would have been killed."_

"_Maybe you are right... I guess that I am overreacting..."_

"_Do not worry, Remus. I will take care of Harry. Now... lemon drop?"_

Harry had heard enough. He couldn't believe it! Dumbledore had been using him all along?! The Philosopher's Stone, the Basilisk, and the Triwizard Tournament—had they all been mere ability testes? And Lupin believed him when he said that it was for Harry's own good?! Furious, the teen sharply turned the corner and ran, shoulder-first, into someone.

"_Sorry", Harry apologized quickly._

_But he froze when he saw just who he had run into. Blond hair tied back with a green silk ribbon and cane in his right hand, Lucius Malfoy had a wicked smirk on his handsome face. Backing up a few steps, Harry took his wand out and shouted:_

"_Expelliarmus!" _

But he was no match against a fully trained wizard, not to mention the Dark Lord's right-hand man. Casting a quick protego and a stupefying charm, Lucius caught Harry as he fell to the floor, unconscious. Malfoy took the opportunity, as nobody was around, and levitated the Gryffindor away from the protection of Hogwarts, to the Forbidden Forest. Once free of school's confines, he apparated them to Riddle Manor.

_Keeping Harry at wand point after he awoke, he ordered a house-elf to inform the Dark Lord that he had brought him what he longed most for. With a bow, the house-elf left, coming back shortly after to tell him that his master was waiting for them in his parlor. Forcing Harry in front of him, Lucius walked him to the Dark Lord's rooms. The blonde knocked and, not waiting for an answer, impatiently pushed the doors open. Staying surprisingly quiet, Harry stepped forward, through the doorway, knowing full well that Lucius was behind him, watching his every move. Voldemort, regal in his scarlet robes, was standing by the immense window of the luxurious lounge. His eyes gleamed when he saw what his faithful servant had brought him, the nefarious aura around him so dense, Harry could practically feel it brush against his skin. Looking the boy over, the Dark Lord managed to tear his eyes away from him and setted them on his servant instead._

"You may leave Luciuss. Do not worry. You will be greatly recompensssed, my loyal friend." The death eater bowed, hardly hiding his smirk, quietly thanked his master and left, closing the door behind him. Harry shivered. He did not want to be alone in the madman's presence. The movement caught Voldemort's attention. He turned himself towards the boy, curious of his lack of reaction. He had expected the child to fight and scream, yet he had not made a sound.

"_Legilimenss."_

_Breaking through, with ease, the nearly __inexistent barriers in Harry's mind, Voldemort stumbled upon his most recent memories, searching violently, flinging aside what was not desired as though his thoughts were merely unneeded files, he eventually found what had put Harry in this state._

"_Sso, you have finaly disscovered that Dumbledore wass ussing you asss a mere chessspiece," he hissed. _

_The remark stung. Harry could feel fresh tears welling up._

Come on, Harry. You can't show weakness in front of your arch-enemy,_ he told himself. _

_Harry turned his teary eyes to Voldemort's glowing ones._

"_Shut up."_

The Dark Lord's eyes instantly hardened. He seemed to disappear for a moment and the next thing Harry knew, he was pinned to the wall, wrists caught above his head in a tight grip and chest to chest with the scowling Dark Lord.

"_Never sssspeak to me in that way again, you foolish boy," snarled Voldemort, his hiss accentuated by his angry tone._

_Harry was horrified when he found that the snake-like speech brought less than honourable thoughts to his mind._

Interessting, thought Voldemort as he gazed at the flushed boy pressed firmly against him. Wheels already turning in his head, the Dark Lord took advantage of the mentally vulnerable teen.

Tipping Harry's head back with two fingers beneath his chin, he pressed his cold lips to the boy's. Harry couldn't stifle a gasp at the sudden kiss. Feelings unknown to him rushing through his body, he moaned when Voldemort's tongue slipped into his mouth.

"_Oh! My god! What am I doing?!! I can't be enjoying this!!"_

Massaging Harry's tongue with his own, the Dark Lord grabbed his arse and pulled him up against him. Harry instinctively wrapped his legs around his waist, moaning again when his clothed erection came in contact with Voldemort's. Kissing back, Harry winded his arms around the Dark Lord's neck while his soon to-be lover carried him to his bedroom and laid him gently on the huge bed. Suddenly, Harry's desire mixed with nervousness. Having never had 'The Talk' as so many teenagers liked to call it, his sexual education had been very fragmented; he had almost no idea as to what was to come next. Harry breathed in deeply when he felt Voldemort undo the buttons of his shirt and lift his arms so he could take it all the way off. His tie was also tossed aside. Shivering, he let out a gasp when cool fingers began to fondle with his sensitive nipples. Crimson eyes were looking at him, almost drowning the boy in their bottomless depths.

It feels good to be wanted,_ was Harry's last coherent thought._

The cool fingers continued their journey south, following the path of dark hair while the Dark Lord's wicked tongue was making swirling patterns on the boy's writhing chest. Taking a moment to admire his work, Voldemort took in the lust filled green eyes and swollen lips.

"_Mine," he hissed._

"_Y-yours," stuttered Harry._

Only half-satisfied, the Dark Lord wandlessly banished the rest of their clothing, finally settling himself on top of the younger boy. He groaned and grinded his hips down on Harry's, bringing one of his hands between them. As Voldemort wrapped his fingers around his ex-enemy's cock, Harry cried out, head thrown back, trying unsuccessfully to get a grip on something. The pleasure the Dark Lord was giving him was too intense for his inexperienced self. His nails were leaving red marks on his lover's back, but he couldn't care less as the snake-like men caressed his balls with one hand, reaching for his wand with the other. Harry suddenly felt his insides become cold and wet.

"_W-what..." he gasped. _

"_Lubricatin__g charm," answered the older man, swallowing any protests there could have been by claiming Harry's lips in another passionate kiss._

It feels somewhat awkward, Harry decided, while Voldemort was circling his puckered entrance with a well coated finger. He tensed slightly as it passed the tight ring, but it didn't hurt—only a bit uncomfortable.

The Dark Lord was enjoying himself greatly, imagining how it would feel to have his throbbing cock deep inside the stunning boy's arse. Adding another finger, he tried to find the spot that would make the experience so enjoyable for Harry.

"_Uuhh!"_

"_Found it," thought Voldemort._

_Harry didn't know what had turned the uncomfortable feeling into pure ecstasy. But, fuck, he wanted more!_

"_Goddss, Tom, uhh, m-more!"_

Ignoring the fact that Harry had called him by his retched name, he sped up his fingers' rythm, making scissoring motions, stretching him as much as he could.

_Then judging him ready for the next step, he took his fingers out of the youth's tight arse, making the later whimper in disappointment._

_Smirking, Voldemort smeared his penis in more lubricant before pressing the tip of it to Harry's entrance. _

Oh! Gods, _thought Harry, feeling the blunt head of his member pressing at his pucker, seeking entrance._

The Dark Lord was having a hard time repressing himself. The boy was so tight and it had been so long! Breathing hard, he pressed further in.

Harry cringed. Nevermind having more. That hurt him like hell!

"_Relaxxx," hissed Voldemort, feeling his petite lover's muscles tense even more around him._

Taking Harry's lips in a bruising kiss, the Dark Lord buried himself to the hilt, muffling the boy's cry of pain. He wiped away Harry's tears, feeling guilty to some degree, and then stilled himself, leaving Harry some time to adjust while pumping the boy's shrinking erection a few times.

Harry could feel the pain slowly ebbing away. After a little while, he pushed his pelvis against Voldemort's. The Dark Lord's hips moved back then shot forward, making Harry moan. The pain was being replaced by pleasure again. Voldemort knew that he would not last long so he set himself to making the boy come first. Setting a fast pace, he pumped the child's cock in time with his thrusts. Harry came, forcibly shouting Tom's name and the Dark Lord soon followed. He reached for his wand again and cleaned them both efficiently. Pulling the boy against his chest, he allowed him to cuddle. Harry sighed, content, and fell asleep. Voldemort rested his chin on the Gryffindor's head and allowed himself a small nap as well. Tomorrow, he would have to speak to his followers, but for now, it could wait.

**END FLASHBACK **

Sighing again, Harry buried his face in one of the silk covered pillows.

"If you are not careful, you are going to ssuffocate," commented the faintly amused Dark Lord.

Harry simply groaned. Frowning, Voldemort made his way to his lover's side and sat on the bed beside him. He gently pulled Harry's head to his lap and affectionately threaded his fingers through his unruly hair. Harry sighed yet again. He really wanted to ask Tom the question that had been on his mind for the past few days.

"What'ss wrong, Harry," Voldemort prodded gently. He himself had noticed Harry's depressed state.

"Tom, do you think of me as a chesspiece?" asked Harry, not able to keep himself from asking any longer. He felt him stiffen, but didn't know if it was because of his question or because he had called him by his real name. Even after a year, the Dark Lord disliked it when Harry called him Tom.

Voldemort thought about the question for a moment, recalling his past motives and summoning to mind his current emotions.

"At firsst yess, but I grew to have feelingss for you," said Voldemort, avoiding looking at Harry.

Harry felt warmth at his words and a rush of love for the man. He took Tom's face in his hands and dusted his cheeks, his nose, and his forehead with gentle kisses.

Moved beyond words, Voldemort couldn't speak. Instead, he pulled Harry down on the bed with him and wrapped his arms around him. After relishing in the Dark Lord's embrace for a moment, Harry found himself yawning. He hadn't notice how late it was.

He sighed, this time contently, and snuggled closer to Tom. "Love you," he said quietly, not really expecting an answer.

The slight, barely noticeable tightening of Voldemort's arms around him was good enough for Harry as he fell asleep.

And so Harry slept with his true love's arms around him and a silly grin on his face.

* * *

No, I won't let you control my fate  
While I'm holding the weight of the world on my conscience  
No, I won't just sit here and wait  
While you're weighing options  
You're making a fool of me

No, I won't let you take me to the end of my rope  
While you burn it and torture my soul  
No, I'm not your puppet

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed reading this smutty oneshot;p **Please review!**

I'd also like say thank you to my wonderful beta: **_je suis l.m._**


End file.
